Loving A Monster
by StarSpyro54
Summary: *REDO* This is a redo to the original. Star the Hedgehog receives a message. And the one that sent it will change her life...forever. She will have to travel a new, extraordinary world, stuck with a monster that she's only ever heard of in nightmares. "You make me realize that monsters can have hearts too. Even if they are black as night." (Sonic EXE/OC love story)


**Hey everyone! This is actually the redo to my story "Loving A Monster". And yes, i deleted it because it was shit. I realized that the romance was moving wayyy too fast, and i hate fast romance. And the actual story line was extremely unclear. So i hope everyone enjoys this story, and if you have read the original, hope you enjoy the redo. **

**Also this is my first official story, so if you hate it, then just stop reading and move on with life. Nobody has time for bullshit hate reviews. And no, the original does not count to me as my first story cause it sucked.**

**So enough wasting your time about the past: get to reading! And if you just flat out skipped this, then good on you! Means you** **don't have the time or patience to read any of this bullshit. One last thing though: all the people that sent me** **such**** awesome reviews on my original story, thank you soooo much for loving my story! Hope you enjoy the redo even more!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Beginning of a Nightmare**

The moonlight and starlight reflected down off the surface of the water, turning the lake into an abyss of gleaming stars and bright, wavering light. A few wispy clouds drifted in front of the bright moon, adding to the perfect effect, given off by the glorious night. The wind whistled quietly through the trees of the dense forest surrounding the lake, and made the seemingly endless, beautiful night perfect.

Standing right on the shoreline of the lake, hidden in the shadows of the trees, was a creature. A creature filled, and made of darkness, a darkness that filled its empty, black, heartless body full of many filling thoughts of death, pain, and sadness. A creature that filled every living piece of existence around it, with so much fear, that nothing had a choice in the matter but to bend down to its power and will.

The creature drank in the moonlight, and savored every piece of the quiet that it could absorb. It had blended with the dark so well, that only its shoes and eyes could be seen. But, soon, the creature emerged from the shadows of the trees, and was finally revealed to be a blue hedgehog.

The demon hedgehog narrowed its blood red eyes, and crossed its arms across its chest, looking out beyond the lakeshore, with a faraway look in its eyes.

_" I wish it was always this quiet around_ _here.__ Either all I hear are sounds of terror, screaming, or pain__. I'm just glad to get away from all the action...for once."_

The creature of darkness closed its ruby iries in deep thought, listening to the gentle splash of waves lapping on the shore.

_"But, like it is said, all good happenings must come to an abrupt halt...eventually. Till then, you just have to grab hold with both hands and never let go of the moment till its over. Although...it would be nice...to maybe have somebody to share that moment with."_

The creature gritted its incredibly sharp fangs in anger and frustration.

_"But who would ever want to willingly spend time with a monster such as myself? Oh, that's right: nobody. Except all of my "loyal friends". Only reason they call themselves such a_ _thing __is so not to face my wrath. But, at least I do have some truly loyal subjects that I can gladly call "my friends"._

The dark creature quickly opened its blood red, soulless, eyes in realization.

_"But I wonder what Amy really meant by when she said, 'You need more in your life than just subjects, people to play with, and some friends you can't even really trust.' "_

_"Did she...mean...a special someone?"_

The creature laughed darkly at such an absurd thought. What in the world was it going to do with love except twist it and ruin it to the point of destruction? That's why no relationship has ever, and will never, work for it.

_"Me? A special somebody? Haha! Look how well that turned out last time!"_

The hedgehog thought this, but something deep inside it, something it couldn't quite put a claw on, told it that it actually believed otherwise.

The speedy demon growled softly and shook the strange sensation away.

_"There is no way anything..or anyone...will ever love a dark, monstrous, being of darkness such as myself. No one."_

And with that final thought settled loosely in mind, the creature turned on its heel, heading away from the delightful quiet of the lake and beyond, to the screams of terror that erupted from the castle made of darkness in the distance, surrounded by the shadows and whispers of a terrible death that lay in hidden wait, beyond the borderline of the forest.

The screams brought out a terrible smile onto the creature's face, one that spread from ear to ear.

_"Oh, I do love the sounds of screaming echoing into the night. Makes my heartless self flutter with demonly happiness. I do wonder if Amy and Shadow left a few for me?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Star's POV)**

_"Oh come on! No way I just lost...again! That's the fourth fricking time in a row! Someone remind me never to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl with Amelia again."_

I grimaced as I looked at the scores on the 60 inch plasma TV. I just lost, for the forth time in a row, to one of my best friends, Amelia the Angel Hedgehog.

"Oh come on Amelia! You have to let me win at least once! I know you said you were good at Smash Bros. Brawl, but damn!", I fumed at my best friend sitting beside me on my black and red couch.

She giggled at my rage, and responded in a giddy tone, obviously happy to have defeated me once more, "But I was barely even trying Star! Honest!"

I was seeing red at this point. "Bullshit!" But before I could continue to rant, a shadow shaped up from the floor, right in front of the TV, in the form of another one of my best friends, Blackstar.

"You know, there are other beings living on this planet, particularly in this house, that would like to have a little something I like to call, SLEEP!", he hissed at us, me in particular, in a dangerous and quiet tone, narrowing his blood red iries in annoyance.

Did I forget to mention that we were playing this game at 2 in the morning? Hehe.

Amelia lowered her aqua blue eyes to the my blue and black carpet, ashamed for waking up and upestting one of her friends. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. When is Blackstar not in a bad mood? I swear, that hedgehog was born in a goddamn grave. So fricking moody!

"Lighten up, Blackstar! We were just playing a game like we usually do. And sorry, for being so loud. I just lost, for the fourth time in a row to the innocent little angel over here." I glared accusingly at Amelia, who immediately perked up after hearing of my embarrassing failure again.

"Hehe. Sorry, Star.", Amelia said innocently. Blackstar chuckled good-naturely to Amelia. "Your skills were always the best, Amelia. No one could ever beat you at that game."

Amelia immediately blushed at Blackstar's praise. "T-Thanks..Blackstar..."

I immediately started snickering at this, cause I already know for a fact that these two have a crush on each other.

"Why don't you two just start going out already?", I couldn't help but to blab out.

Both hedgehogs, light and dark, started blushing like no tomorrow, both looking like cherries. And they both had death glares aiming my way. Yeah, the angel too.

"Shut up, Star!", they both told me out.

I held up my hands in surrender and start walking towards the computer room...after turning my beloved Wii U, that we were playing our game on, off of course.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll shut my trap, and go find something else to do tonight. See you guys tomorrow." Amelia waved good-night to me and Blackstar gave me a friendly nod.

After heading to my room for a spilt second, as I have Sonic's speed as well, and getting dressed in some PJ pants and a shirt that was too big on me (what? its comfortable to sleep in), I finally settled down in my big blue and black roller chair in the computer room.

_"Alright, time to get my zen on."_

After sitting up and playing on my Windows 8 for about two hours straight, I was finally getting drowsy enough to consider hitting the sack.

But before I could actually remove my ass from my chair, a message popped up on the middle of my screen unexpectedly, causing my background and everything on it to fade to black, leaving just the message, which was colored a sickly blood red, on the screen.

_"Ummmm...okay...not sure what the hell just happened...but okay...wait a minute. What does that message say?"_

I thought I caught something odd about the message, so I actually decided to read it.

**_Dear Star,_**

**_Once you read this message, your mind may never be the same again. But the reason I chose you was because I knew how strong-willed you were. I want to talk to you Star. I've been watching you for some time now, and I believe you and I should be acquainted. As you will probably tell, I don't normally associate myself with...normal people. But you intrigue me, Star. If you don't have a mental breakdown or die by the time you finish reading this, there is a chat box attached to this message. Text _****_me back by using that. I hope I can satisfy all your dark needs._**

**_From one dark demon to another,_**

**_Sonic EXE_**

I gawked at who sent it. That was the odd thing I noticed. The sender.

_"Sonic EXE ...the creepypasta? My all time favorite Creepypasta and also the first one I discovered? The one that I always nicknamed 'X'?"_

_"There's no way in hell that this is actually Sonic EXE. Even if it is him, the hell does he want to talk to me for? You know what? I'm too tired for this shit right now. He said there was a text box, so I'll just ask whoever the hell that is tomorrow if this is just a really good prank."_

And with that, I finally peeled my ass from my chair, zipped to my bedroom, and dove headfirst into my pillow. With the small thought of the message still tingling in my brain, I let the inky blackness of sleep wash it out till tomorrow. But I had a nightmare that night. Or was it really a nightmare?

* * *

**I hope ya'll like that first chapter. I hope ya'll figured out who's point of view that was in the beginning. HeHEhEhehE.**

**But anyways, I know that was vague, but just hang in there, and the main plot of the story is to come. The second chapter will switch to X's point of view so we'll see what happened when and before he sent the letter. (yes, i really do call Sonic EXE 'X')**

**If you're wondering what Star, Amelia, and Blackstar look like, head to my profile page. Blackstar isn't done yet though, so be patient. And if there's any issue with the story, let me know so i can fix it. like grammar errors, or something was cut out. **

**So Disclaimer: I do not own Creepypasta characters. They belong to Creepypasta and the users who created them. ****I also do not own any Sonic characters, even though I wish so bad I could. They belong to Sega. Only Star, Amelia, and Blackstar belong to me. Along with this story and everything in it that doesn't belong to Creepypasta and Sega.**

**So I hope that was a semi-okay beginning, and I'll see ya'll on the dark side.**

**Darkness out! ;)**


End file.
